


Mean Spin

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray needs a little help with a prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Spin

"What are you doing?" Ray asked, almost making Ryan jump as he placed two very small hands atop two very large, muscly shoulders.  
"Working." Ryan muttered back, fist pressed against his cheek as he stared at the screen, "Some of us don't have the privilege of scrolling through Reddit all day." He added, sighing in frustration as a misclick caused him to undo all of his recent cuts. Ray shrugged, pushing his palms down onto Ryan's shoulders and gliding them all the way down. His right hand went only as far as Ryan's right arm would allow him, which was to his elbow because Ryan's fist was still propped against his cheek. The other, however, made it all the way to Ryan's left hand, fingers fitting nicely inbetween the gaps Ryan's hand left around the mouse.  
"Ray, you're distracting me." Ryan muttered, unbothered by the light kiss Ray pressed into his hair.

  
"So?" Ray pushed, letting his chin rest on Ryan's right shoulder. The older man huffed, letting his own head roll back as he groaned in satisfaction at the small click it made.  
"I've got to finish this." Ryan insisted, though his fingers on the mouse had gone slack and his other hand was reaching up to ruffle Ray's hair. Ray smirked, he'd succeeded in his mission.  
"Later. C'mon, I need your help getting meatspin on to everyone's computer." Ray giggled, tugging at Ryan to get him to stand. Ryan chuckled, a deep and happy sound that rumbled from his chest.  
"That's mean." He said, even as he spun in his chair to face Ray.  
"No it's not. Okay. Maybe slightly, but you want to." Ray smiled impishly, swaying on the balls of his feet.

  
"You know me so well."  
"Damn right I do."  
Ryan stood, wrapping an arm around Ray's back and then under his knees to lift him high into the air. He pressed a kiss to the younger man's cheek as he held him. Ryan carried him from his desk, laughing at Ray's half hearted attempts to escape.  
"If Jack asks, it was all you." Ryan said, dropping Ray to the floor in the empty Achievement Hunter office. Ray pouted, watching over Ryan's shoulder as he worked.  
"What? What happened to R&R connection?" He cried, stifling a giggle as Ryan finished setting up Meat spin on Jack's. Ryan set up mulltiple tabs on the ginger's computer, adding some hidden windows just to make it even more annoying.  
"Now that's mean." Ray scolded, skipping over to Gavin's where he began to mirror Ryan's technique.  
"What can I say? I'm the mad king remember."


End file.
